1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmological device, such as a fundus camera for use in an ophthalmic hospital or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eye fixation lamps in conventional fundus cameras are designed to allow a desired eye fixation target to be shown within any location in a field of view of, for example, a subject whose eye is being examined. When such conventional fundus cameras are used in examining a subject having a cataract or an abnormal eye caused by opacity of the light-projecting section, the photographer uses a means designed to change the location of the eye fixation target displayed in the camera. Since the means can be used to change the location of the displayed target in very small amounts, the means is useful in helping the subject easily find the eye fixation target.
However, the above-described conventional ophthalmological device has the following problems:
(1) When the location of the displayed eye fixation target is changed, the body of the device is also moved, causing the opthalmological device and the eye of the subject to become misaligned; PA1 (2) The photographer cannot concentrate on aligning the opthalmological device and the subject's eye while changing the location of the eye fixation target being displayed, so that it takes more time to take photographs; PA1 (3) When the eye fixation light is moved in small amounts to allow the subject to easily find the eye fixation target, reproducibility of the location of the eye fixation target is reduced, thereby preventing photographs of a fixed range from being taken.